The Love of Sea-Green Eyes
by liveandbreathediangelo
Summary: Nico DiAngelo has been in love with Percy Jackson ever since the first time he met the older demigod at age ten. But will a new arrival make him get over the savior of Olympus, or will his forced stay at Camp Half-Blood be worse than hell? Sorry, I am so bad at summaries... it sounds worse than it is; please just check it out! Rated T just to be safe and because I am super paranoid


_**AN: Okay, so this story is probably going to be not so good, but I just randomly got this idea and I'm building off it as I go. I know, I know, nobody likes OC fics, but I could not help but put myself in this story because 1)I just love Nico to death (hehe… death… Nico… son of Hades… get it? Nevermind.) and 2)I don't find it realistic that Percy will ever leave Annabeth for Nico (although I would love and hate that… I ship Percabeth and Percico… yeah I have problems…) but I still want Nico to be happy. This is my take on what Nico's happy ending should be, so… Enjoy! Or don't…**_

**Chapter 1**

He walked forward, worn boots crunching on the gravel. He did not want to be here. At all. But no, his dad, of all people, is making him be 'social.' Who needs 'social'?

He'd been here enough times, though, to know his way past the highway, and then through the woods and to the opening of the camp. Just before crossing the border into camp, he sighed heavily, put his face in his hands and then ran them restlessly through his hair. Why did he have to do this? It would be torture having to see _them_. Every. Single. Day. Ugh.

He finally got up the courage to cross the border; and immediately regretted not turning back when he had the chance.

What he saw broke his heart cleanly in two; he was surprised that he didn't actually hear a cracking coming from his chest. He saw the couple that he most despised, sitting right at the bottom of the hill and being very flirty with one another. _Please, dad, if you are merciful at all, just kill me now,_ he silently pleaded. Unfortunately, that didn't happen; what did happen then made him cuss under his breath as if he were a sailor.

"NICO?!" He winced at his name coming from the other boy's lips. Both the boy and the girl ran at him, knocking him over with their hugs. Which, by the way, he was completely uncomfortable with. He quickly pushed them both off, and began to stalk down to his cabin. His black duffel bag swung from his right shoulder, and he shoved both of his hands in his front jeans pockets.

Inevitably, the two followed him down the hill, clambering to know 'what was going on with him,' and 'what was he doing here.' Apparently, they'd been apart for so long that the other boy and the girl with him had forgotten that 1) Nico hates attention and 2) Nico hates being touched.

So, being his stubborn self, he stayed silent the entire way to his cabin, and then he turned, sent a death glare at them both, stepped inside, and slammed the door in their faces.

Nico could hear their voices through the door: " Come on, Percy, he doesn't want to talk right now. Just leave him alone," said the girl; he completely agreed with her.

"But, it's Nico! We need to hang out with him, we need to-" Percy started, suddenly cut off by the girl.

"No, Percy, just leave him alone!" He heard the sound of someone being dragged away, and then: "But, Annabeth, we have to-"

And then there was silence. Beautiful, blissful, peaceful silence. Oh gods, he hated being near Percy! It made him feel things that… that he was not entirely comfortable feeling. He slumped against the door, too lazy to get up and put his stuff away. After what seemed like hours but in reality was probably only a few minutes, he got up and chucked his duffel bag in the corner, and then collapsed onto his bed.

What? Shadow-traveling from the Underworld takes a lot out of a guy. Maybe he would feel less exhausted if he just took a little nap…

_**AN: So, what did you guys think? Should I continue? Take it down? Never write again? Kidnap Nico and keep him in my basement? Oh, wait, I was planning on kidnapping him anyway...**_


End file.
